


Pass the Deed Along

by VyKa21



Series: Love Through Rainbow-Tinted Glass [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oh, Reincarnation, mentions of human trafficking, what else...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyKa21/pseuds/VyKa21
Summary: Levi retains memories from a past life which come to him in flashbacks. He can only count his mistakes, wishing he had another chance to fix them.What if the wish came true?Feat. supportive beau Eren~[alternately titled as Ereri Dads]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Love Through Rainbow-Tinted Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Pass the Deed Along

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I've wanted to start a Drabble series of all my fav slash pairings for a while, this is the start I guess!
> 
> Cw/tw : mentions of human trafficking, nightmares (actually they're just scarily accurate flashbacks)
> 
> Enjoy! ~

_Blood splattered everywhere._

_Mechanical whizzing noises accompanied by distinct swishes of a blade cutting through the wind._

_Light patter of hooves, a loud gunshot, colored smoke._

_‘Aniki, shall we go?’_

_‘We did well today, Levi.’_

_‘Captain…’_

_‘Captain Levi…’_

_‘Levi… Levi….’_

“Levi?!” 

Levi woke up with a start, sweat beading his forehead, breath coming in harsh pants.  
An arm came winding around his waist, tight but not constricting. It felt like comfort. It felt like home. A home from a life he had nothing but distorted memories of.

“Another flashback?” A warm breath whispered into his neck. 

“Mm.” 

“Want to talk about it?”

“…Not now. Sorry for waking you up, Eren.”

“Don’t be.” A kiss was pressed to Levi’s temple. “Shall I make you some tea? Basil?”

“I’ll go make it myself. You have a long day…” – a quick look at the clock- “ahead. So rest up.”

“Alright. Wake me up if you need me.” Eren yawned halfway through his words, smiling at himself after.

“I’ll have to keep you awake forever then.” Levi whispered, making Eren sputter a bit before shaking his head, muttering sleepily about smooth bastards and cheese toasties.

Levi slid quietly out into the kitchen, limping a bit. “The brat just had to be that rough, doesn’t he know I’m not 24 anymore?”  


Massaging his lower back a bit, Levi puttered about with the kettle and teabags till he had his cup of herbs in his hands and his mind off the disconcerting dream.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

It was about quarter to 8 when Eren stumbled out of the bedroom, eyes still half shut, hair mussed enough to resemble a battleground for combs. He bee lined to where Levi was preparing their breakfast and packing some snacks in Eren’s briefcase. Levi could only roll his eyes as he was dragged into a kiss, and he manhandled a pair of hands away from the bruises on his hips.

Then he almost kicked Eren into the bathroom, eggbeater held threateningly in his hand, as he went back to the omelets. 8:30 AM saw both men kiss each other good luck for the day as they locked up and headed to their respective jobs.

Eren worked as a criminal lawyer for Rose&Sina Law Firm, headed by the renowned magistrate Erwin Smith. Levi had met the man a few times at Eren’s office parties and knew he had had complicated history with him in another life. 

Levi worked at Home Maria, an orphanage he co-owned with his childhood friend Dr. Hange Zoe. The eccentric woman had a surprisingly good affinity for children, and combined with her medical knowledge and Levi’s background in psychology, they made a good team. Levi also had a dedicated group of goofballs working either part or full time at the orphanage, their camaraderie ensuring no shift went uncovered. Being understaffed was unheard of. 

It hadn’t been easy, getting old, greasy corporate morons to agree to provide land leases and funds for a noble cause, because what were those compared to entertainment companies wanting to rent a plot for a three-day shoot or a spoilt young heir wanting a fourth mini-golf course just because he could?

Yet he had managed it. With Eren Jaeger as their main lawyer and economist Armin Arlert tackling any financial wrenches, any possible opposition to the establishment had been firmly crushed. Mikasa Ackerman had taken over the construction, stubborn to the point of even refusing the discounted amount. “I won’t take money for giving little children a new life. It’s what Eren did for me. I can’t repay that, only pass the deed along.” An equally stubborn Levi had forced her into accepting the cheque anyway.

Three years later, they’d had 320 children of all ages go through their care, and had secured good adoptions for almost 200 of them. Religion, race, background did not matter. If you were below the age of eighteen and were without a legal guardian, Home Maria would take you in. Every day was a new adventure, a new milestone for the kids as well as the employees at Home Maria.

It was on such a day that Levi reached work to a panicked Oluo and a pale but serious Gunther, frantically ushering two little bodies into the infirmary. 

Bodies covered in tattered clothing and splotches of red.

Levi felt his mouth dry up, heart stuck in his throat and mind flashing back to his dream. He caught sight of two uniform clad individuals hovering around and rushed over, introducing himself and offering coffee in exchange for a story.

Petra, the full time nurse and female warden had sprung into action, relieving the two night shift workers who looked like they would collapse from the stress. _‘Olivia must’ve had night terrors again, and Kousuke probably sleepwalked.’_

While she soothed and healed and cajoled the shivering bundles into telling names and ages and favorite colors and hobbies, Levi spoke to Detectives Bott and Kirstein. 

They told him of how they busted a huge global network of human trafficking, where these two children were being brutally punished for secretly helping others, especially women and children, to escape. They had to give testimonies and recount a lot of gruesome detail in order to pressure the authorities into conducting an immediate hearing. With more than half the escapees willing to testify, justice had been delivered swiftly. The other children had families to reunite with; that was being taken care of by the Human Rights Activists. These two were orphans abducted from the streets and thus likely candidates for the orphanage. 

Levi felt the wood of the table dig into his palm, the pain helping to counter his rising anger. He’d been one of those kids many years ago, body just about to hit puberty, drawing the eyes of many a pervert due to his slight frame; bones pronounced due to undernourishment, making him look delicate. 

He remembered punching a creepy geezer right in the balls for trying to fondle his butt.

He remembered being scared all the time, but refusing to show it.

Learning self-preservation came in handy when he was pursued by traffickers; he’d led them into a wide trench and then brought a policeman to show him. Officer Kenny had won a promotion that year, but lost his heart to the little boy who made it happen.  
Kenny Ackerman had given him a home, become his family, his support until he was able to stand on his own two feet.  
Mikasa’s words had felt like a branding iron back then. They were but only the truth.

_‘I can’t repay that, only pass the deed along.’_

“I’ll take care of them, sirs. Rest assured.” Levi told the detectives, who only smiled and left with a parting comment of “we know you will.”

Levi took a deep breath, let it out slowly. Then he got up to join Petra in the infirmary. 

“And look, here’s Levi! He’s the one who runs this place, alongside Dr. Hange.” Petra cheerily introduced him to the kids, both wary yet hopeful, the look in their eyes making Levi’s heart ache something fierce. 

Those eyes. He’d seen them before.

_Their faces too… It can’t be.._

Levi softened his features into a smile, his suspicions making it a Herculean task. He sat on the stool next to their bed.

“Hello, my name is Levi. What are yours?”

The boy, being less exhausted and the older of the two, answered. “Pleased to meet you, my name is Furlan and this is my little sister Isabel.” She gave a tired little wave at her name.

Levi’s heart stopped, then soared. 

_They came back to me._

He shakily reached a hand out, first to pat Furlan’s cheek, then ruffle Isabel’s messy fringe. “I heard you had a long day. You  
must be tired, please sleep for a while. We’ll wake you when it’s around noon so you can have an early lunch and rest some more. We’ll talk then, okay?”

Both nodded eagerly, thrilled at the mention of regular meals and adequate sleep. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

“Hello?” 

“Levi! Hey sorry, missed your first call. What is it? All okay?” 

“Yeah… all okay.”

“Levi? What happened? Another flashback?”

“No, just a wish got fulfilled, a second chance was restored.”

“Huh? Levi, are you… are you drunk?” 

“No, you brat. Just…” A deep sigh. “Eren, will you adopt children with me?”

“Whaa- wait, a min- for real??”

“I’m going to sound ridiculous, but I think I just met reincarnations of my family from another life; bonds with people I had too little time to cherish.” Levi sighed, fiddling with the ring on his left hand. “I don’t want to repeat that mistake. But I don’t want to do it at your expense. So please Ere-”

“Please shut up. When do I get to meet my kids? Am I Papa or Dad? Do we need extra beds? Should I start looking for good primary schools nearby?”

“ …”

“Levi?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I’m Papa.” 

“Deal.”

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Author's Note:**

> A/n - sorry for not adding more details appearance- wise, I had the anime in my head for reference. And plus we all know I can't handle my word limit for shit. * _throws drafts into the air*_
> 
> Thank You for reading! Comments and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Vy~


End file.
